helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cha cha SING
|type = Single |album = Berryz Mansion 9 Kai |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = July 25, 2012 August 1, 2012 (Single V) September 15, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2012 |length = 23:21 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Chou HAPPY SONG BeriKyuu single (2012) |Next = WANT! 30th single (2012) }} cha cha SING is the 29th Single of Berryz Koubou. It was released on July 25, 2012. The single was released in 7 editions: regular edition, 3 limited editions, Single V, and Event V. An Event V was also released for the B-side "Loving you Too much" on October 7, 2012. The single charted #6 in the weekly oricons, ran for 4 weeks with an estimated of 33,001 copies sold. The Single V for the single sold 1,548 copies. "cha cha Sing" and the coupling track "Loving you Too much" are covers, originally sung by Bird Thongchai. Tracklist CD #cha cha SING (Bird Thongchai cover) #Loving you Too much (Bird Thongchai cover) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操; Momochi! Forgive Me-ow Calisthenics) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #cha cha SING (Instrumental) #Loving you Too much (Instrumental) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Instrumental) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou ) Limited Edition A DVD #cha cha SING (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #cha cha SING (Close-up Berryz Koubou Ver.) Single V #cha cha SING (Music Video) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Music Video) - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V "cha cha SING" #cha cha SING (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #cha cha SING (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Loving you Too much" #Loving you Too much (MV) #Loving you Too much (Close-up Berryz ver) #Loving you Too much (Party ver) #Making of (メキング映像) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances ;cha cha SING *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - with ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ ;Loving you Too much *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (as part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa ;Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ Single Information ;cha cha SING *Lyrics: Mukek Jongmankhong *Japanese lyrics: Tsunku *Music: Sudsan Wongsamut *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;Loving you Too much *Lyrics: Apisit Opasimlikit *Japanese Lyrics: Tsunku *Music: Thana Lawasut *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. ;Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi *Chorus: NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's 2nd cover single. *"cha cha SING" is a cover of "RAO-MAH-SING" ( Thai: เรามาSing ) by Bird Thongchai McIntyre, also known as "Phi Bird", a famous Thai pop singer. *The original version of “cha cha SING ” and “Loving you Too much” can be found as the second and third track on the 2010 album "อาสาสนุก " by Bird Thongchai (เบิร์ด ธงไชย แมคอินไตย์) called “เรามา Sing” and “Too Much So Much Very Much.”''use romanization'' *This is the first Berryz Koubou single to have a solo song by a member. *A flash mob version of "cha cha SING" was recorded and is onky available to watch on YouTube. *"cha cha SING" is Berryz Koubou's first single to have 3 music videos. *"cha cha SING" is the first Berryz Koubou single to have an official website. *The "cha cha SING" Music Video is Berryz Koubou's most-viewed YouTube video. *"Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso" debuted at #1 on Recochoku's daily music video chart, and ranked at #3 on Recochoku's weekly music video chart. *Tsugunaga says she was tired in the last few seconds of "Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso"'s music video because she had a hard time remembering which line came after which in the song (she says the song's lyrics have no real pattern). *It was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow. *It is one of 5 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 33,001* Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,548 Videos Berryz Kobou - Cha cha SING (Flash Mob Full ver.)|Flash Mob Ver. Berryz Koubou - Cha Cha Sing (Dance Shot)(English Captions)-2|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房 - cha cha Sing ( Close-up Ver.)|Cha Cha Sing (Close-up Ver.) Berryz工房「Loving you Too much」(Party Ver.)|Loving You Too Much (Party Version) ももち 『ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（おとももちバージョン）』|Momochi Yureshite Nyan Taiso (Otomomochi Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: cha cha SING, Loving you Too much, Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Cover Single